smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Character Submissions Page
Use this page as an example when creating a Character Submission for Smashtopia. 'Character Info' Insert some brief information about this character 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: '''What this character's Up Taunt is. '''Down Taunt: What this character's Down Taunt is. Side Taunt: What this character's Side Taunt is. 'Entrance' The Entrance this Character makes when starting the battle. 'Kirby Hat' How Kirby appears after absorbing this Character's ability Victory Poses Number between 2-5 different Victory Poses that this Character makes after winning a fight. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' MOVE NAME: Details of how this character's Standard Special works. 'Side Special' MOVE NAME: Details of how this character's Side Special works. 'Up Special' MOVE NAME: Details of how this character's Up Special works. 'Down Special' MOVE NAME: Details of how this character's Down Special works. 'Final Smash' MOVE NAME: Details of how this character's Final Smash works. Extra Skill MOVE NAME: Details of how this character's Extra Skill works. Optional Field. See below for details For Smashtopia, Zantok has decided to create a new move for every character that he creates. Each Smash Bros. game has introduced a new way to attack. Melee brought us Side Specials, Brawl gave us Final Smashes, and Smash 4 introduced us to Custom Movesets. It's unknown how this new move would be executed in the Smash Bros. format, but for the most part these moves take inspiration from the Character Traits from Injustice. In Injustice hitting a certain button would unleash a special skill by that character. It can be a status buff, imbuing your attacks with an additional effect, completely changing your moveset such as Zelda/Sheik, or even just be a completely different attack. This new form of attack cannot be used in rapid succession. Most have a cool down that must be respected before you can use it again but a few have their own unique rules as to when and how they can be used. In Smashtopia, Zantok calls this new move the Extra Skill. Anyone can include an Extra Skill field for their characters if they desire, but it is an optional field. Full Moveset Everything in the Full Moveset heading is an Optional Field. Regular Attacks: Neutral Attack: What happens when the normal attack button is pressed. Forward Tilt: What happens when the normal attack button is pressed while tilting the control stick forward. Up Tilt: What happens when the normal attack button is pressed while tilting the control stick up. Down Tilt: What happens when the normal attack button is pressed while tilting the control stick down. Dash Attack: What happens when the normal attack button is pressed while dashing. Smash Attacks: Forward Smash: What happens when a Smash Attack is activated while the control stick is tilted forwards. Up Smash: What happens when a Smash Attack is activated while the control stick is tilted up. Down Smash: What happens when a Smash Attack is activated while the control stick is tilted down. Aerial Attacks: Neutral Aerial: What happens when the normal attack button is pressed in the air. Forward Aerial: What happens when the normal attack button is pressed in the air while the control stick is tilted forwards. Back Aerial: What happens when the normal attack button is pressed in the air while the control stick is tilted backwards. Up Aerial: What happens when the normal attack button is pressed in the air while the control stick is tilted up. Down Aerial: What happens when the normal attack button is pressed in the air while the control stick is tilted down. Throws: Grab: What happens when the player is trying to grab their opponent. Pummel: What happens when the normal attack button is pressed after grabbing an opponent. Forward Throw: What happens when the control stick is tilted forwards after grabbing an opponent. Back Throw: What happens when the control stick is tilted backwards after grabbing an opponent. Up Throw: What happens when the control stick is tilted up after grabbing an opponent. Down Throw: What happens when the control stick is tilted down after grabbing an opponent. Floor Attacks: Front Floor Attack: What happens when attacking after falling on the stage and lying face up. Back Floor Attack: What happens when attacking after falling on the stage and lying face down. Tripped Floor Attack: What happens when attacking after having tripped on the stage. Edge Attack: What happens when attacking after grabbing the ledge of the stage. Alternate Costumes A numbered list of the different Alternate Costumes this Character has. Can be simple recolors as well as outfit changes. Optional Field. Other Notes Any other notes that you would like to mention about this Character. It can be notes on unique special abilities or hidden attributes of the character. The ability to Wall Jump as well as Lucario's Aura mechanic would both fit under here as well as anything else you want to mention but doesn't already have an established spot in the submission form. Optional field.